An electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,008 includes a first body 18, a second body 12 fastened to the first body 18, and a shell 20 externally sleeved on the first body 11 and the second body 18. Multiple first terminals 30 are disposed in the first body 18. The first terminal 30 has a first fixing portion 36 fixed in the first body 18. The front end of the first fixing portion 36 is extended to form a first contact portion 32. The rear end of the first fixing portion 36 is bent and extended to form a first welding portion 34. Multiple second terminals 40 are disposed in the second body 12. The second terminal 40 has a second fixing portion 46 fixed in the second body 12. The front end of the second fixing portion 46 is extended to form a second contact portion 42. The rear end of the second fixing portion 46 is bent and extended to form a second welding portion 44.
In a manufacturing process, the first terminal 30 and the second terminal 40 are first stamped, and the first terminal 30 and the second terminal 40 respectively form the first welding portion 34 and the second welding portion 44 that are bent. Then, the first terminal 30 is insert-molded in the first body 18, and the second terminal 40 is insert-molded in the second body 12. After that, the first body 18 is assembled with the second body 12. Finally, the shell 20 is externally sleeved on the first body 18 and the second body 12.
However, in a production and manufacturing process, bending degrees of the first terminal 30 and the second terminal 40 are different, leading to different heights of the first welding portion 34 and the second welding portion 44. After the first terminal 30 is insert-molded in the first body 18 and the second terminal 40 is insert-molded in the second body 12, the first body 18 is assembled with the second body 12. After assembling, the locations of the first welding portion 34 and the second welding portion 44 may be not predetermined locations of the first welding portion 34 and the second welding portion 44 because of a manufacturing problem of the first terminal 30 and the second terminal 40. When the electrical connector is welded on a circuit board, some of the first terminals or the second terminals do not contact the circuit board because of different heights, leading to poor welding, thereby affecting normal electrical transmission of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.